


Beauty and the Beast

by TheWolfQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Cheating, Gun Violence, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reichenbach Feels, Unhealthy Relationships, fyi this has nothing to do with the fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Who would have thoughtThat he might shoot?It's still the same,Beauty and the Beast.Or: Sebastian comes home late, and Jim is Not Amused.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> If this comes across as biphobic, I'm sorry and please call me out on it. It was not my intention, but I guess it /could/ be read that way.
> 
> This is like a hundred percent based on Die Schöne und das Biest by Die Toten Hosen. I did queer it tho. The summary is translated from the chorus.
> 
> Also, again, my "disclaimer": this is tagged as abusive/unhealthy relationship because Jim /is/ abusive towards Seb, even if he has Seb's implicit consent.

Sebastian came home late. Or early, he guessed. It was barely seven am, when he quietly closed the front door behind him.

Jim would already be up. If Sebastian was lucky, he might even be out.

He listened for a moment. There was no sound in the house. Jim’s coat was in its usual place, but that didn’t have to mean anything. If he wasn’t here, that would give Sebastian the much needed time to come up with an explanation Jim didn’t immediately see through.

But first he needed a shower. He went up the stairs, quietly, in case he wasn’t alone. In their bedroom, he noticed that Jim’s side of the bed was just as untouched as Sebastian’s. Jim didn’t make his bed – if it weren’t for Sebastian’s army habits their beds would never get made - which in itself wasn’t cause for concern. Jim stayed up all night rather often, sometimes more often than Sebastian would like. Today he was feeling a little paranoid though.

He had just dropped his shirt on the floor, when Jim appeared in the doorway.

The suit he wore was still the same as yesterday, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Somehow, he still managed to be beautiful.

“Moran”, he said, the voice flat, and Sebastian knew he was in trouble. If the expressionless tone hadn’t clued him in, the use of his last name was a dead giveaway.

“Jim?” Carefully he turned towards him, making sure to move slowly. In moments like this is was wise to treat Jim like a wounded animal that might lash out any moment.

“Where have you been” Jim didn’t move a single muscle more than necessary for talking. There was something unsettlingly zombie-esque about him.

The best lies are built around the truth, Sebastian reminded himself. If he just left out a small part, it wasn’t even lied at all.

“Told you, I was playing cards with my old army mates”, he said, desperately trying not to sound guilty.

That part was true. After all, a tiger doesn’t change its stripes, and he was still the same gambler he had always been. Even if his opportunities to indulge in that had gotten somewhat rarer over the last years. Jim preferred to keep him close by.

“Until seven in the morning.” Jim didn’t believe him, Sebastian could hear it. Though it wasn’t so much disbelief as reproach in Jim’s dead voice.

“We got carried away.” Sebastian forced as much easy confidence into his words as possible.

And he _did_ get carried away. Just not the way he wanted Jim to believe. Because when Sebastian played cards, he drank, and sometimes there was a pretty girl easily impressed by his army tales. And when the alcohol beat his common sense, one thing led to another and suddenly he found himself in a strange bed with Jim’s accusatory face pressing to the forefront of his mind.

“And that’s why you reek of cheap perfume.”

Sebastian thought there was a hint of disappointment in Jim’s voice, and he knew he had lost. Jim had probably known what was up the second Sebastian set a foot into the house.

“I’m sorry.” He looked away. In that moment, the guilt was almost overwhelming. He wanted to beg for Jim's forgiveness, but everything that came to his mind sounded cheap. Insincere.

The quiet rustle of clothes drew his gaze back to Jim. He was stepping fully into the room, his right hand becoming visible, and Sebastian was surprised to see him holding a gun. He had expected a scalpel, or maybe the razor blade Jim had used on him occasionally.

“Oh, you’re sorry. This isn’t the first time, is it, Moran?” This time, it actually was a question.

Sebastian didn’t know what to say, but his expression seemed to do that for him. 

Jim raised the gun, and Sebastian waited for an order. ‘On your knees’ maybe, or ‘get on the bed’.

Instead, a shot rang out.

~*~

Sebastian found himself on the bed, pressing both hands to the wound in his stomach.

The sheets were drenched in blood, Sebastian guessed that it was getting close to two litres, plus whatever internal bleeding there was. Ironically, he couldn't help but worry that they would never get the stains out of the fabric.

Jim stood somewhere between door and bed, the gun still in hand.

Breathing fast and shallow, Sebastian looked up at him. Despite the pain, despite the coldness creeping into his body, he didn’t find it in him to hate Jim, or even be properly scared.

He hadn’t expected Jim to shoot. The gun hadn’t even been particularly unsettling. Between the two of them it could have just as well been foreplay. Of course, he knew he’d have to pay for cheating on Jim. He had almost felt the gun whipped across his cheekbones, Jim fucking him roughly, aggressively erasing every trace of someone else and reminding Sebastian that he was owned completely.

He never thought that Jim might shoot.

Life was being drained from him.

There was no way he’d survive this.

But he guessed that was fair. He had failed Jim, Jim who was looking down at him now, beautiful and terrifying.

His cock might have strayed a couple times, but what really counted had always belonged to Jim, and to Jim alone – his heart, his soul, and his gun.

Jim was his king, his god, his life, his everything. And he had failed him. Had lied to him, cheated on him even.

So, Sebastian concluded, he probably deserved this.

He had nothing in life except Jim. No friends, no family, no purpose. His testament was a blank piece of paper.

And now that he had disappointed Jim, it was the natural conclusion to take him out of this life.

He fancied he could sense emotion behind Jim’s dead expression. Maybe regret, maybe pain, maybe even a hint of love. But more than anything, there was cold determination.

Sebastian’s body was going numb, and looking up at this angel of death standing over him, he could say the words for the first time.

“I love you”, he whispered, as he felt his consciousness fade.

If Jim gave an answer, Sebastian couldn’t hear it anymore.

~*~

Two weeks later, on the roof of the St. Bart’s Hospital, Jim Moriarty put a bullet into his head, with the same gun he had used to kill his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry? But this song is so perfect for them, and if you speak/understand German, I absolutely recommend listening to it.
> 
> [This is admittedlya little ooc for "my" usual Sebastian, who would never cheat on Jim. But that soooooong...]


End file.
